


Love Will Make It Beat Once More

by MysteriousAnonymous



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousAnonymous/pseuds/MysteriousAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I thought up today. Fluffy smut. Laura and Carmilla tell each other they love one another, smut ensues. (I hate writing summaries, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The imperative aroma of Laura's blood set Camilla's teeth on edge. The tiny blonde paced from corner to corner in their shared living space, muttering reticent words as she did so. Laura's scent smothered every single thing in the room, not that the human could help it, nor could Carmilla help her now heightened senses. The pleasant smell of Laura somewhat aggravated Carmilla the first time she nonchalantly barged into room 307, but as time passed by, she grew fond of the humans essence, and even fonder of the cupcake herself. Laura then broke Carmilla's thoughts as Carmilla heard the girl trip over something, 

 _"God dammit_   _Carm, pick up your stuff! Every single time...."_

Carmilla smirked mischievously as she basked in Laura's sweet scent and listened to Laura almost fall flat on her face due to Carmilla's black jeans being haphazardly flung onto the floor the night before.  Carmilla was once more jerked from her day dreams as the scent she was once basking in with her eyes closed, overwhelmed her suddenly, and Carmilla could feel the short human hovering right next to her bed, most probably looking down at her with a cute, irritable expression on her face. Carmilla opened one ebony coloured eye, glancing up at the gorgeous human who's presence was ever so distracting to the broody vampire. Carmilla's fine hearing was tuned to Laura's steady heartbeat, a gentle thump against flesh and bone that comforted the vampire during many dark nights. 

"Yes, cupcake?"

Carmilla drawled in her raspy, dilatory voice. Laura huffed out a breath, and Carmilla had the sudden urge to reach out and touch Laura, feel her smooth, tanned stomach which was now hidden by a grey cotton t-shirt. The fact that Laura was mere inches away excited the vampire, sending a craving through the vampires empty veins, an itch Carmilla had not quite felt in a very long time. Carmilla felt the sting of her fangs prodding against her gums and they were ready to slide through the dead flesh of Carmilla's gums if she became any more aroused. 

"I've asked you like a billion, gazillion times to pretty please pick up your junk!" 

Laura's voice was at its usual blustering and irritating tone, and Carmilla much proffered it when the girl was drowsy, and her voice was soft and scratched, mumbling unheard thoughts before she fell fast asleep after hot chocolate and cookies late at night. Carmilla let her eyes drift down Laura's face, from her captivating hazel eyes, to her velvety pink lips, and before Carmilla could respond with something sarcastic or rude, Laura lifted up her arms, holding a bunched up pair of black jeans, and dropped it onto Carmilla's stomach. Laura kept a still face, and she was entirely too cute when she was ticked off. Carmilla left her clothes around on purpose because she loved it when Laura would complain about it, waving her arms around as she hastily picked it up and threw it into the wash basket with a stomp of a small foot and a huff of a breath. 

"What the heck, creampuff-"

Carmilla was about to ball up her jeans and throw them back onto the floor when all of a sudden, she felt a weight, much heavier then her ripped jeans, plant itself on her stomach. It was Laura. Laura was straddling her. Soft skin touched Carmilla's, and Carmilla sucked in a breath she certainly didn't need. Laura's eyes gleamed, and her mouth pressed together, as she angrily dug her fingernails into Carmilla's shoulder through her black belly top. 

"Just stop being such a  _fucking_ ass hole all the time, Carmilla."

Laura's and Carmilla's breath were both ragged, Carmilla hadn't really hard Laura swear, apart from the time she heard Laura slip in the shower, muttering  _Shit_ as she grabbed for the shower curtain. Being able to hear almost anything from far away was a good thing most of the time. But right now, Carmilla could hear Laura's heart beat pump quicker, her sweet blood rushing quicker, the whole atmosphere in the room swiftly changed, and the ache between Carmilla's legs grew hot. Laura cussing and pressing herself against Carmilla had turned the vampire on, and she wanted to fuck Laura, right then and there. Carmilla couldn't quite help her fangs now pushing themselves out as she caught a scent of Laura's arousal, and the vampire closed her eyes and gulped as she gripped the blondes hips. Laura didn't know why she'd pounced on Carmilla, but she was angry today, and Carmilla had been swanning around with those leather pants, looking irresistible for days now, and she couldn't take the building pressure in her lower stomach any more. Neither of them could. It had been there since day one, they just hated each other too much to really feel it. But now they felt it, and it was becoming too much. 

"Laura, please don't..."

Carmilla knew she wouldn't be able to compose her hunger to touch the girl if Laura continued this. But Laura felt herself smirk as she felt the vampire grip her hips tighter, and then the vampire opened her eyes. Laura should be scared by the blackness of them, how predatory the brunette looked right now, but it did not frighten her at all. It aroused her, she was excited by it, how the vampire was worked up by Laura doing nothing but sitting on the girl. Laura leaned down, hearing the vampire breathe harder, and she slowly licked from the vampires pale collar bone, to her ear, and then whispering in a seductive tone, 

"I want you to _fuck_ me."

Carmilla moved swiftly, making Laura dizzy as her back hit the mattress, the fine specimen which was Carmilla now hovered above her, eyes hungry, and fangs proudly stood out against luscious red lips. Laura felt the vampire run her hands down her stomach and legs, opening them without hesitation and pressing her crotch to Laura's. Laura's eyes rolled back in her head and a quiet moan left her lips as Carmilla grinded her hips in between Laura's legs forcefully, nuzzling into the humans neck and whispering in a hushed, breathy voice,

"Are you sure you want this Laura? You have to be sure..."

The vampire planted hurried kisses down Laura's neck, nipping and flicking her tongue against Laura's skin.

"Because if you let me now, I won't stop, I need you so badly right now."

Carmilla sounded desperate and Laura wanted them both naked right now.  She'd waited so long for the broody girl to take her. Thinking that it wouldn't be so hard as she had walked in many a time on Carmilla in between some girls legs, later smirking at Laura saying  _Sorry about before creampuff, I was hungry....._

Laura didn't want to admit how fucking sexy the vampire was to her, with all her confidence and wit, she wanted the vampire to take her when ever she wanted it, but her dignity wouldn't allow that. Laura was far too stubborn. And Carmilla annoyed her far too much, also she didn't want to be a fuck buddy or a one night stand, she wanted to be Carmilla's, and Carmilla's _alone._

And seeing there'd been no study buddies for weeks, and Carmilla had been showing small signs of affection, like cleaning a dish there, and making a cup of hot chocolate here, Laura gave Carmilla the benefit of the doubt, she couldn't wait any more, they simply _needed_ each other.

 "I don't want you to stop, don't ever stop."

Laura gasped as Carmilla's grinding became more desperate, the vampires breathing also became louder. Carmilla run her hands up underneath the girls grey shirt and felt the silky warm skin of Laura. How delicate she was and well formed, her abs teased Carmilla when the shorter girl reached up for a plate the other day, her shirt riding up, Carmilla swore her own stomach did flips at the sight, and she had to bite her lip and look away as the feeling grew warmer the longer she leered. Carmilla pressed her lips to Laura's finally, tasting the other girls mouth, and sighing into the kiss as it became deeper, and she felt the soft breath of Laura on her own skin as they kissed each other passionately. Carmilla pulled the girls shirt over her head and glanced down at Laura's physique, she bit her lip as she caught sight of the humans round soft breasts as she wasn't wearing a bra, and her stomach moved up and down as she panted. Carmilla looked down at the girl, her eyes clouded with desire, her lips redder with Carmilla's lipstick and her hair slightly dishevelled, she looked utterly delectable at that exact moment, and Carmilla wanted to take a picture and keep it forever, but her memory would have to do.

"You look beautiful right now, underneath me."

Laura stopped breathing for what felt like centuries, as she felt the vampire lean down, and the aggressive rush that was once present vanished, and now all she could feel was love for the brunette. Her breath hitched as she felt the cool skin of Carmilla's cheek press against Laura's, and she planted gentle kisses on the humans cheek, neck and chest, treating her like a delicate piece of china. Carmilla instantly felt like a sap for what she'd just confessed to Laura, but she didn't care, she was hopelessly in love with the annoyingly enthusiastic human and there was not a damn thing she could do about it. Carmilla closed her eyes as she inhaled the girls scent once again, Laura gently run her fingers up the vampires back, bucking her hips up gently as they basked in each others gentle touches. Carmilla kissed outside the girls ear, and gave it a gentle nip as she heard Laura whisper,

"I love you."

And Carmilla couldn't help but groan, it was pleasurable to hear them wonderful words finally escape the mouth of her favourite human girl. And Carmilla sat up a little and looked down at Laura, she smiled as she seen the flush in the girls cheeks and she brushed a caramel coloured tendril from the girls face, and kissed Laura's soft lips once again, and whispered back,

"I love you too."

Both girls blushed, and smiled shyly as they realized moments ago they were about to fuck the living shit out of each other, and now they'd just confessed their love for one another. Both girls burst out laughing at the situation, and after a few moments of a good laugh, Carmilla stopped and watched Laura hold her stomach, her cheeks now redder with laughter, her eyes shone brightly and the joy Carmilla could see made Carmilla's dead heart beat, she knew it was possible for a vampires heart to completely die after centuries without love, but her Mother once told her that a vampires heart could beat again if they felt true love strongly. Carmilla felt the unfamiliar thump in her own chest and her eyebrows furrowed,  _Whoa_ she thought as she felt the odd sensation, it had been years since she'd felt that. Laura realised the look on Carmilla's face, and she stopped laughing also, and sat up on her elbows, resting a palm on the brunette's alabaster cheek.

"What's wrong Carm?"

Laura watched Carmilla sit up, straddling Laura, and she seemed freaked out, her eyes not meeting Laura's. Laura watched as Carmilla gripped Laura's hand and pressed it to her chest, Laura was confused, but as they locked eyes, she felt a thump in her a palm, then another, then another. It was soft and hardly there, but nevertheless, there. Laura watched as the vampire slowly smiled, and she tightened her grip on Laura's wrist.

"Do you feel it?"

Laura nodded and furrowed a brow.

"Yes? I mean, I do yeah, what is it? It can't be...wait..."

It hit Laura like a ton of bricks and she smiled wider.  _A heart beat?_ She wondered as she watched Carmilla's beautiful smile. 

"It is."

Carmilla replied, still smiling. Laura couldn't recall a time she'd seen Carmilla happier. And it made her own heart thump with joy as they sat still for a moment, taking in how beautiful those few moments were together, both girls cherishing every single second that passed. Carmilla then leaned down and continued to kiss Laura. They smiled into the kiss, and it was lazy and slow. Carmilla felt Laura's hand on her chest still, and it began to slide ever so slowly downwards, until it hovered at the brim of Carmilla's leather pants. Carmilla inhaled deeply and paused as they pressed their foreheads together, searching each others eyes. Laura grinned as she teasingly dipped a finger in, pulling the brim of the leather back and letting go, causing it to snap back and sting Carmilla's stomach a little. 

"Ouch cupcake!"

Carmilla purred as she pressed herself downwards again, nibbling on Laura's ear. Laura giggled and decided not to be so mean. She turned her head and their lips met once more, this time Laura's hand slipping into Carmilla's pants. Carmilla couldn't control the moan that she let rip from her throat, and a predatory growl followed as Laura pressed her fingers against Carmilla's damp panties. Laura swelled with pride, knowing how wet she'd gotten the vampire, and she pressed a little harder, causing the vampire to whimper. Laura smirked and knew she had Carmilla right where she wanted her. 

"You're so wet for me."

Laura whispered as she slowly tip toed her fingers to the brim of Carmilla's panties to slip them inside. Carmilla pressed her hands beside Laura's head, her legs apart as her breathing became ragged again as she felt Laura's delicate fingers tease her. 

"Touch me babe."

Carmilla rasped as she leaned down and attacked Laura's neck with passionate kisses, sucking love bites onto the girls skin, purplish bruises forming already. The thought of marking the tiny human as hers excited her even more, and she nibbled the girls skin as she felt Laura's fingers push into her panties and run through her slick heat. 

"Oh fuck."

Carmilla breathed as she grinded down onto Laura's hand. Laura licked her lips as she felt Carmilla's juices run down her fingers, and she ever so slowly brought her fingers upwards, and circled Carmilla's clit. Carmilla panted in Laura's ear, and Laura felt her nipples harden as a pair of cool hands groped at them, and Laura threw her head back and moaned as she continued to rub Carmilla's slick, wet pussy. Carmilla groaned and rubbed her thumbs over Laura's pebbled nipples, the girl smelt divine and she leant down and kissed her way around one plump breast, and sucked a nipple into her mouth. The high pitched sound that left Laura's mouth delighted her, but her delight was short lived as she felt the shorter girl pick up the pace with her fingers.

"Fuck baby."

Carmilla growled as another hand gripped the brim of Carmilla's pants and ripped them downwards. Carmilla got the hint and yanked her pants of quicker then any human could, and in a flash her shirt and leather pants hit the floor. Laura reached down with both hands, both girls locking eyes with each other as Laura slipped a finger inside Carmilla's wet heat, her other hand occupying her clit. Both girls breathed heavily and kissed deeply, Laura didn't let up as she felt Carmilla teetering on the edge of a powerful orgasm. The vampires pale thighs shook and she moaned the humans name, her face resting on Laura's shoulder, nothing but the sounds of heavy breathing and wet sounds filled the room.

"You're gunna cum aren't you?"

Carmilla couldn't speak, so she nodded frantically, grinding herself down insistently, her fingers digging into Laura's ribs. It was painful at first, but Laura simply didn't give a fuck in that moment, Carmilla was about to come undone above her and nothing could stop them in that moment. After a few loud moans, and a sharp intake of breath, Laura felt warm, slick juices cover her fingers, Carmilla's entrance fluttered around Laura's fingers as she came hard. Carmilla grinded and run her hands up and down Laura's body as Laura continued to rub the girls clit, bringing her down gently as her breathing calmed.

"Fuck...that was...."

Carmilla laughed slightly as she whimpered slightly when she felt Laura's fingers slip out of her. Carmilla watched as Laura brought her fingers, covered in Carmilla's arousal, to her own pink lips, and enveloped her mouth over her index and middle finger, giving it one hard suck. She didn't break eye contact with the vampire as she did so, and Carmilla thought she'd died (again) and gone to heaven. She didn't think she'd ever seen something so sexy in her life. 

"Damn..."

Carmilla muttered as she was entranced by the human who grinned as her fingers left her mouth with a pop. Carmilla gulped as her stomach did flips again as she watched Laura lean up, her lips glistening, 

"You taste so good."

Carmilla closed her eyes and smirked, bringing her hands up to Laura's face, holding it as she leaned down and crushed her lips against Laura's, tasting herself. They kissed deeply for a few fleeting moments until Carmilla sensed how needy the human was. Her arousal plagued the room, and she was flushed, sweaty and ready. Carmilla knew exactly what she wanted. And she wanted nothing more than to give it to the human. 

"You want me to fuck you now, huh?"

Carmilla grinned as Laura blushed and bit her bottom lip, she nodded eagerly, her fingers going down to unbutton her jeans. Carmilla shook her head, swiftly clasping Laura's wrists and looking ever so pleased with the disappointed look on the blondes face. 

"Tsk tsk, patience is a virtue, my sweet."

Carmilla purred cockily, quirking a curved eyebrow at the pout that formed upon the adorable humans lips. Carmilla began to plant kisses on Laura's neck again, taking in how many hickies she'd left upon Laura's tanned skin, and she continued to leave as many as she could down the girls body. She kissed and sucked every part of Laura, taking her time to take in the perfection and beauty of the girl beneath her. Laura fidgeted beneath her, running her fingers through Carmilla's unruly brunette hair, tugging on it. 

"Please Carm, I can't wait any more..."

Laura begged, she was utterly wrecked at this point, and she'd duly noted that Carmilla was one hell of a fucking tease. 

"What did you say baby?"

Carmilla sucked another bruise onto Laura's hip. Laura gasped and bucked her hips upwards. 

"Please...I need..."

Carmilla playfully bit down and run her hands under Laura's ass cheeks, gripping them over the jeans. 

"Need what?"

Carmilla was far too pleased with herself. She wanted to hear Laura say it.

Laura gulped and gripped tighter on Carmilla's hair.

"I need your mouth on me!"

Carmilla smirked, and kissed the bruise she'd just left on the girls hip.

"As you wish, my love."

Carmilla swiftly pulled down Laura's jeans, and before Laura could even sigh with relief, strong arms had wrapped around Laura's thighs, and lifted her as if she weighed nothing, and slammed her down to the bed, spreading her legs wide. Carmilla looked animalistic in that very moment, and her fangs were ever so present. Her dark eyes scanned over the girls body, looking at all the marks she'd left, and she lay on her stomach, inhaling the humans intoxicating essence. Carmilla closed her eyes and rested her hands just by Laura's sex, licking her lips before speaking,

"Do you have any idea what you do to me? How long I've wanted you like this? Hmm?"

Carmilla run one finger over Laura's mound, hardly touching the girls clit, earning a whimper from the human.

"Please fuck me, Carm!"

Laura sounded desperate and defeated, her breathing became heavier once again. Carmilla couldn't hold back any more. She delved in between the girls legs, licking up Laura's soaked slit, pressing her tongue to the girls clit and sucking hard. 

"Shit!"

Laura gasped loudly as she gripped the bed sheets, she felt Carmilla throw her legs over her shoulders, and she continued to feast on Laura, a groan being heard from Carmilla every now and then as she licked Laura out. Laura felt the pressure in her stomach build, and her hands shook as beads of sweat trickled down her neck and forehead, the vampires tongue was wicked, and had done things to the human she'd never felt anyone do before. As she was about to cry out in desperation, she felt two fingers being shoved inside her wetness, stretching her tight entrance, and her eyes shot open and Carmilla hovered above her, staring down at her as if she was her next meal. The vampires fingers moved quickly, pressing upwards and rubbing against the spot that drove Laura over the edge. 

"I want you to scream my name when you cum, Laura."

Carmilla demanded in a serious tone, her heavy breaths tickled Laura's ear. Laura reached back and gripped Carmilla's pillow tightly, nodding her head as she felt Carmilla's thumb press against her clit, her fangs scraping across her neck.

"Cum now, baby."

Carmilla rubbed quicker, their breathing increased and Laura felt an uncontrollable scream leave her lungs, a broken few gasps and what sounded like  _C-Carm..Carmilla!_

Laura thought she'd blacked out from how intense the orgasm was, and as she came back down, her breathing becoming slower, she felt Carmilla slip down her body once more, and Laura whimpered and twitched as she felt Carmilla's warm mouth clasp itself onto Laura's pussy, running her tongue up and down, licking her clean. The vampire smacked her lips and crawled over Laura, smirking with pride as Laura's hooded eyes fell on Carmilla's, both girls satisfied. 

"You need to sleep now don't you?"

Carmilla asked in a soft tone, pulling the blankets over them both, wrapping her arms around Laura, spooning her against her chest. Laura felt content in the vampires arms, and she felt the brunette kiss just behind her ear, and breathing in her scent. 

"Why are you smelling me?"

Laura giggled as she felt drowsy. 

Carmilla smiled as Laura's scratchy soft voice returned. 

"You smell nice, like vanilla."

Carmilla held the girl tightly against her, and Laura run her hand up and down Carmilla's arm gently.

"It's my new shampoo...the one you keep using without my permission..."

Laura turned and gave Carmilla a side glance, making Carmilla blush and bury her face into Laura's hair.

"I'm sorry darling, how could I make it up to you?"

Carmilla grinned evilly, her fangs scraping across Laura's bare shoulder. Laura laughed and slapped the vampires arm.

"I'm too tired to again, cuddle?"

Carmilla kissed the girls shoulder and whispered,

"Of course, anything for you...."

 

_End._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff and smut. I don't condone shop lifting or any kind of stealing, but I just pictured Carmilla doing this and I found it hilarious.

_Chocolate chip? Or peanut butter cookies? Chocolate chip? Peanut butter?...Godammit._

Carmilla stood with her hands on her hips, back straight, staring a hole into the numerous packets of cookies that were neatly displayed on the shelves in front of her in the baked goods isle. She'd been in the store for the past half hour, when Carmilla had originally planned on being in and out in less then five minutes. But she couldn't for the life (Death?) of her remember which flavour of cookies were Laura's favourite. Sure, Carmilla had stolen Laura's cookies a million times over in the past few months they'd lived together in their dorm room, but that was then. She just remembers shoving them down her throat and wandering out the door to visit The Dean to do what ever The Dean told her. She didn't have a clue what she was eating, all she knew was that she wanted to annoy the creampuff, and stealing and eating her beloved cookies and cupcakes was the best way to do so. But now she'd regretted not paying attention to what Laura ate, she didn't want to get her a shitty brand, or a flavour she didn't like. It then hit Carmilla that she was a fucking vampire.  _A Vampire._ A vampire with super strength that allowed her to lift things as heavy as a pick up truck, and she had super speed. Carmilla had out run cars and horses (back when cars where not around) many times. So why in gods name was she faffing about in a store, picking her nails, and standing in the same spot for over 30 minutes? Hell even the cashier at the desk had been eyeing her a few times, wondering what she was doing. He probably thought Carmilla was some kind of psychopath by now. 

_Fuck it._

Carmilla only had enough money to buy one pack of cookies, and she did not want to get the wrong flavour and see the disappointment on her Laura's face. And then, an idea popped in her head. Carmilla could see the cashier turn around to face the shelves behind him in her peripheral vision. He was stocking up the cigarettes and now was her chance. Carmilla hurriedly unzipped her black North Face coat (It was actually Laura's, but Carmilla liked black, and she couldn't find her leather jacket) in a second and in a flash she shoved chocolate chip cookies, peanut butter cookies, double chocolate cookies and white chocolate cookies into the brim of her jeans, and quickly zipped up her coat. It had taken her five seconds to do that, and she turned swiftly and ran out the door, a black blur going through the isle's and out the door. She was so fast the air behind her whooshed and various flyers that were stuck to the wall flapped about making noise and the cashier turned on his heel as he felt the breeze, and he scratched his bald head as he seen the empty store. Carmilla had stolen many things throughout her very long life, but never had she stolen 7 packets of cookies of assorted flavours. She smiled as she made her way down the hall to room 307 and reminded herself not to go into that shop again...for obvious reasons. With a booted foot, Carmilla kicked the door hard, and it swung open, making Laura jerk in her seat, the lap top she had placed in between her legs nearly slid off the bed and she grabbed for it wildly, and sighed with relief when she caught it. 

"Frigging....What the hell, Carm!?"

Carmilla smirked at Laura's wide eyed expression. Carmilla then marched straight up to Laura's bed where the girl sat, and unzipped Laura's coat, and out tumbled packets and packets of cookies. Laura moved the lap top and was perplexed by Carmilla's actions, but then again, she usually was perplexed by the vampire. Laura seen all the different flavours and sizes, and she tilted her head, and looked up at Carmilla with a curious gleam in her eye. 

"I thought you only had enough money for one pack?"

Carmilla's wide smile faded, and she didn't look so happy with herself. Laura watched as the girl looked around the room, her dark, feline eyes popped from the door and back to Laura, and in a swift movement she was by the door, and she closed it, gently this time. Laura was becoming more confused by the girls strange behaviour, and she slowly stood up, the packets of cookies rustled has she moved off of the bed. Carmilla should have realised the signs sooner. Her abrupt and impulsive actions...the sensations in her lower stomach...she should have known this would come since the day her heart began to beat them few days ago when Laura and Carmilla confessed their love for one another. 

"Carm? You're acting weird..."

Carmilla closed her eyes, and sighed,  _Why now?_

"Sorry cupcake...I ummm, I feel sick."

Carmilla threw Laura's coat onto the floor and Laura huffed as she walked over to it and picked it up, Carmilla ignoring Laura's huff of annoyance. Carmilla slowly sat on her bed, and she felt it. the slow, pulsing burn in her stomach, it slowly spread to her chest and her legs, and she felt it in her hands, and her fangs ached more than ever. Carmilla was in heat, and she'd forgotten all about it as she'd been preoccupied with Laura. Laura felt the atmosphere change, and as she hung her coat up, she felt eyes on her, and she slowly turned to see Carmilla getting off the bed, and prowling towards her. Laura gulped, always breath taken with how beautiful the vampire was. But Carmilla's eyes were now glowing a weird orange colour, a colour Laura hadn't seen in the girls eyes before, and her fangs stood out, and Laura felt her heart thump loudly in her chest. 

"Carmilla...you're scaring me..."

Laura backed towards the door, but Carmilla was in front of her in less than a second, and even though Carmilla was maybe two inches taller than Laura, she seemed to tower over Laura as Laura felt herself shrink against the door behind her, and Carmilla was still smirking, and her fangs seemed ever so sharp. 

"Don't be scared my darling, I'd never hurt you."

Laura felt Carmilla's soft hands cup her face, and a finger run down her cheek. Laura felt relieved when she heard Carmilla's words, but something still didn't feel right. Carmilla began to kiss Laura's neck, her heavy breaths tickled Laura's skin and the vampires hands wandered down the girls body, straight to the hem of her pyjama shorts. Laura felt heat bubble in her lower stomach, but she knew something was wrong, and she wanted to know what it was.

"Whoa there, lady killer. As much as I love your wandering hands...something isn't right, and we're not doing the do, until you fess up and tell me what the hell is with all this glowing eye business....and the ridiculous amount of cookies!"

Carmilla felt a sharp tug in her stomach, and her arousal almost hurt. She closed her eyes and taken a deep breath, trying to control her instincts to fuck Laura against the door right then and there. Laura seen Carmilla's almost pained look, and when the brunette's eyes reopened, Laura felt like she was looking straight into a sunset. Carmilla backed away, realising what she'd done and she tried desperately to block out the essence of Laura, and the fact that the human was wearing shorts and a shirt that really didn't hide the fact Laura wasn't wearing a bra. Carmilla gulped and furrowed a brow, and Laura slowly stepped forward, wanting to kiss the girls furrowed brow away. Laura hated to see Carmilla in pain or distress.

"I'm sorry Laura...I really don't know what came over me...well that's a lie, I do know, it's just hard to explain."

Carmilla sat down on her bed and run her hands up and down her legs. She looked at Laura, at her worried face, and her eyes drifted down the younger girls body. Her supple tanned thighs were marred with various bruises as Laura wasn't exactly the most careful person, and her energy seemed never ending. She'd bump into various pieces of furniture around the room and god knows what she'd bump into out there in Silas. Carmilla licked her lips as Laura's scent became stronger as she gotten closer, sitting next to the vampire. Laura reached out her hand and rested it on Carmilla's gently running a thumb over Carmilla's skin.

"Carmilla, you're a vampire. Literally nothing you could tell me would shock me right now."

Carmilla smiled and turned to her beloved Laura. Laura may not be perfect, she may not be many things. But she accepted Carmilla. Carmilla and her rudeness and her brooding and her blood drinking. And to Carmilla, Laura was perfect.

"I know sweetness...It's just still hard for me to say, you know?"

Laura nodded and cupped Carmilla's cheek, and Laura was shocked by how warm the vampire felt. She then realised Carmilla's cheek were flushed, and her neck was slowly turning a shade of red as well. Carmilla seen Laura's look, and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see Laura's face when she told her.

"Right...you know the way I Umm...you know, I'm half...feline?"

Laura raised an eyebrow as she watched Carmilla's face, her eyes closed, her cheeks becoming more flushed. 

"Yep...how could I forget that giant panther dragging me across campus before we killed The Dean?"

Both girls laughed a little, and Laura squeezed Carmilla's now warm hand. 

"Well, good point. But, what I am trying to say is that uhhh, well...how can I put this..."

Carmilla reopened her eyes as she thought of ways to explain her animalistic nature to the tiny blonde.

"You know the way cats...ummm, most animals, they...they get...partners...right?"

Laura slowly nodded, watching the vampires fire coloured eyes fall upon her.

"Uh huh...."

Laura said, not moving and inch as all her concentration was on Carmilla.

"Well...I have you, and...it's kind of a vampire thing, like when we're in love...our hearts begin to beat again...sometimes..."

Carmilla trailed off as she seen Laura's blush, her hazel eyes fixated on Carmilla as she nodded.

"So, when this happens, our inner...animal becomes more...lets say alive......"

Laura huffed and was becoming slightly annoyed with all of Carmilla's stammering and stuttering, her patience running low.

"Carm, as much as I love you, please get to the point some time this century."

Carmilla couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth, and she run her hands through her hair and looked down at the girl beside her. 

"My snark is rubbing off on you, cupcake."

Carmilla felt the tug in her stomach again and her fangs throbbed. She licked her lips and turned to Laura, who rolled her eyes at Carmilla's comment.

"Please just tell me what it is-"

"I'm in heat."

Carmilla cut Laura off, and all was silent. Carmilla watched Laura as the words sank in, and then a sly smile displayed itself on Laura's gorgeous features.

"Heat...so...you get super horny when you're like this?"

Carmilla gulped as Laura began to shift on Carmilla's bed, kneeling up to look down at Carmilla, Laura run her hand through raven locks of Carmilla's hair. Carmilla felt her breath catch in her throat at the slightest of touches, and now Laura was in front of her, she was aroused too, and her scent was too much for Carmilla to bare. 

"Baby, I won't be able to control myself when I'm like this."

Laura felt a rush of excitement run through her veins and she watched Carmilla's eyes burn, they traced down Laura's body, and then the vampire dug her thumbs into the girls hips and dragged her onto her lap. Laura rested her heads on Carmilla's shoulders, and whispered in the brunette's ear, 

"Then lose control with me."

Carmilla felt the pounding in her head, and the burning between her legs, and now Laura was on her, all over her, wanting her.  _She was insatiable._

Carmilla lifted Laura and set her back down on her bed, her hands rushed to Laura's shorts and snatched them down her legs. Laura felt her heart pound in her ears and she didn't know what about this excited her, but it did. The danger of Carmilla losing control, how rushed it all was right then. Laura knew she was wet and the moment Carmilla caught Laura's scent, a growl accidentally left Carmilla's throat and her eyes shot open. Laura bit her lip and she could no longer control her own breathing as the want in Carmilla's eyes set her on fire. 

"Always so wet Laura, always so fucking ready for me."

The vampires words caused Laura to moan and it satisfied Carmilla to hear that. Carmilla lay on top of the girl and breathed in her sent, pressing more kisses to the humans neck, tasting a hint of salt as the girl was sweating, and the quick, steady rhythm of Laura's beating heart echoed in the vampires head, and she imaged the vibrant red blood pumping through her veins. Laura felt the vampire slide a finger inside her, and Laura didn't expect it and yelped out a moan of pleasure, raking her nails down Carmilla's arms. Carmilla bit down on her lip, watching Laura's flushed face as she pushed herself inside. Laura felt Carmilla press against her sensitive spot and Laura hadn't been so turned on so quickly before, and she was dumbfounded when she felt her climax building already. Carmilla could sense it too, and she roughly shoved Laura further back on the bed so she could climb on top of the human. Carmilla slowly moved her fingers, the wetness she felt between her own legs was almost embarrassing but she couldn't help it. Carmilla used her free hand to push up Laura's pyjama shirt roughly, exposing her smooth, toned stomach. Carmilla raked her nails down Laura's tummy and heard the girl whimper, and she picked up the pace with her fingers, using her thumb to massage Laura's clit. Laura felt her eyes roll back in her head, the sloshing sounds aroused her even more, and Carmilla's heavy breathing was in her ear, and she whispered filthy things in Laura's ear as she fucked her relentlessly. Carmilla felt the girls entrance flutter around her fingers and she leaned up to look down at Laura's face.

"I wanna watch you cum baby, cum on my fingers Laura, come on."

Carmilla sounded so desperate, and it almost amused Laura to hear Carmilla this way.  No longer was she that cool, calm and collected vampire who replied with witty comebacks and seemed to not give a shit about anything. She was a panting mess above her, needing her, wanting her. Laura felt herself convulse as she came hard on Carmilla's fingers, and she gritted her teeth as her stomach tensed up from the force of her orgasm. Laura moaned Carmilla's name as she felt her self come down from her orgasm, and she opened her eyes to see Carmilla, her eyes still bright like flames, and she slipped her fingers out of Laura, who twitched with the sensation of it, and she watched the vampire bring her fingers to Laura's lips, 

"Suck them."

Was all Carmilla said. It was a short, quipped command, but it was hot as fuck. Laura gripped Carmilla's wrist and enveloped her lips over the vampires fingers. She tasted sharp and pleasant, and she looked up at Carmilla with hooded eyelids as she run her tongue up and down Carmilla's fingers. Carmilla's breath hitched again and she groaned, she thrusted her fingers into Laura's mouth a little, and watched Laura kept sucked, making sure all her juices were gone. 

"I'm so turned on right now."

Carmilla muttered as she pulled her fingers out of Laura's mouth, and before Laura could reply, she felt Carmilla's hungry lips on hers, the intensity of the kiss distracting her from what she was about to say. Carmilla was always an intense lover, but she'd never been this rough or needy, and Laura found herself enjoying this side of Carmilla. Laura pulled away from the kiss and Carmilla looked down at her with a look of frustration, and her lips followed Laura's to continue the kiss, but Laura placed a finger on the vampires soft lips.

"Let me help you with that."

Laura watched Carmilla swallow, and she stayed on top of Laura, not moving her body. Laura bit her lip as she run her hands down Carmilla's torso, and she realised the vampire was still fully clothed. She even still had on her boots. Laura was about to shuffle down on her back to undo the vampires jeans, when she felt a firm pair of hands grab her and lift her back up so they were once again face to face.

"Carm! I'm wanna make you cum now."

Carmilla laughed, and she smirked down at Laura who seemed hurt by what Carmilla had done. Carmilla found it entirely too adorable and she leant down to kiss the girls lips, feeling the burning inside her rage throughout her entire body. 

"I know you do sundance, but I am not done with this delectable body of yours, cupcake."

Laura then felt Carmilla get off her, and she was dragged up by the arm. Carmilla then kissed her roughly once again, and Laura felt like a rag doll being pulled and shoved from place to place. Laura walked backwards as Carmilla run her hands down the human girls body, giving Laura's ass a firm grip, and then Laura felt her desk press into her back. Laura pulled away but Carmilla continued kissing down the girls neck, her hands rubbing up and down Laura's thighs.

"Carm, why are we...oh!"

Laura gasped as she felt herself be spun round and bent over the desk in a swift movement. Carmilla smirked at herself and run her hand over Laura's ass. 

"You have such a nice, plump ass, Miss Hollis."

Laura almost barked out a laugh from being called Miss Hollis, but before any air left her lungs, a loud skin on skin noise echoed throughout the room, and Laura felt a sharp pain across her ass cheek. Instead of a laugh, a loud moan left her mouth. Carmilla bit her lip and watched Laura's ass redden, and Laura was oddly turned on by being spanked. Laura turned to look over shoulder, and Carmilla was behind her, pressing herself against Laura, running her hands up and down Laura's back.

"Did you just...spank me?!"

Laura gripped the desk as she felt Carmilla thrust her hips forwards, Laura's bare mound touched the wooden desk and it hurt a little, but she couldn't deny the arousal that pooled in her lower stomach once again.

"Yes I did, and I know you liked it."

Carmilla's voice was shaky, and Laura watched Carmilla run her hands over her ass, she seemed entranced in the moment. Laura was about to speak again, when she was cut off by the feeling of something dropping on the floor, and then she felt Carmilla's tongue press against her wet pussy from behind. Carmilla buried herself in between Laura's legs, stroking her hands up and down Laura's thighs. Laura gasped and closed her eyes at the sensation of it, and she bit down on her bottom lip to suppress a moan. 

"Fuck Carmilla, that feels good."

Laura choked out a moan as she felt Carmilla's fingers push into her again, and Carmilla was still on her knees. Carmilla gripped Laura's thigh and parted her legs a little further, and pushed Laura's back down.

"Bend over for me, babe."

Laura became more wet when she heard them words and she happily obliged. Carmilla continued to finger Laura from behind, and as she was about to continue, she remembers a certain purchase she'd made a week ago. Carmilla paused her fingers, and a sly smile plastered itself on the vampires face. Laura whimpered and thrust her ass back into Carmilla, disappointed as she felt the girl stand up behind her.

"Ohhh Carm, you did even start!"

Laura looked over her shoulder again, and Carmilla leant forward, running her hands up Laura's stomach and gripping her breasts.

"Stay here baby, I have a better idea."

Laura felt Carmilla peck her cheek, and she pouted when she felt Carmilla's warm hands leave her breasts. Carmilla made her way over to her bed, and knelt down. She lifted up the sheet that hung down a bit and she heard Laura's heart beat, and her sigh of irritation as she stood half naked, bent over her desk. Carmilla had to admit, it was a sight to see. Carmilla grabbed a red box and flipped the lid up, and Laura heard paper rustling. She looked over her shoulder, and in a flash Carmilla had her pants and shirt off, and she was tightening the straps of her strap on. Laura's mouth hung open at the sight of Carmilla, and it turned her on even more than what she was. Carmilla looked over at her, and she slowly made her way back over too the Laura, who was bent over her desk.

"I thought I said stay still?"

Laura gulped as she felt Carmilla's arm snake around her stomach, and she rested her chin on Laura's shoulder. Laura then felt the thick, long strap on press against her, and she felt Carmilla's heavy breath tickle her ear.

"I'm sorry..."

Carmilla smiled and gently rocked her hips against Laura. She kissed down the girls neck, and then proceeded to remove Laura's shirt. Laura run her hands through her hair out the way of her face and she felt Carmilla's hips rock a little harder, and her breathing increased.

"You look so sexy bent over this desk, I don't know why I haven't thought of doing this before."

Laura grinned and reached back to tangle her fingers in Carmilla's thick hair.

"I'm thinking the same thing."

Laura replied in a sultry tone, feeling brave as she heard Carmilla's breath hitch, and then she felt the vampire smile against her skin.

"You're loving this aren't you? Well you're in for a treat cupcake, because I'm going to be in heat for a while."

Laura moaned as she felt Carmilla press the head of the strap on against her pussy, and Carmilla felt overwhelmed by the tugging sensation in her stomach. Carmilla scraped her fangs across Laura's shoulder as she began to slide inside her, gripping the girls hips and listening to every single noise the girl made. Laura had her arms outstretched in front of her, palms flat on the desk, and her legs spread. She felt exposed and vulnerable, but she couldn't say it didn't arouse her, because it did. She wanted to give herself to Carmilla and no one else. 

"Please fuck me Carm, I need you inside me."

Carmilla closed her eyes and reached down to gently rub Laura's clit, and without warning she snapped her hips forward, all of the dildo disappearing inside of Laura. Laura let out a cry of pleasure as she felt Carmilla fill her up, and Carmilla rested her hands on Laura's back, and began to move her hips back and forth and a steady pace. Laura steadied herself and stared at the wall in front of her, and the picture of her and and old high school friend that was encased in a glass frame. She could just about make out Carmilla in the reflection in the glass, and she watched the vampires intense look, how concentrated she was on Laura, and how her body moved. Laura watched the vampire raise a hand, and she knew what was coming. 

_**Smack..** _

Laura couldn't help but moan out Carmilla's name, and she felt the vampire pick up her pace. Laura closed her eyes as she was being fucked hard against the desk, and she collapsed onto it, resting her head on her forearm, not having the strength to keep herself up. Carmilla growled and wrapped one arm around Laura's stomach, and one snaked upwards towards Laura's neck. She lifted the girl, and rested her face by her ear, smelling the vanilla scent of the humans dirty blonde hair.

"Tired already cupcake? Come on, I'm not done with you yet."

Carmilla husked in Laura's ear, and Laura felt her orgasm beginning to build once more in her stomach, and she held onto Carmilla's arms for dear life. Carmilla's hips slapped against her ass cheeks and the thrusting became quicker, and Laura knew her hips would be bruised as they dug into the table as Carmilla fucked her roughly from behind. The vampires breathing wasn't steady, and she was losing control. Small whimpers had began to leave the vampires mouth, and the other side of the strap on was doing its job well on Carmilla, rubbing against her nicely as she fucked Laura. Carmilla felt the burning in her stomach rise in her chest, and she knew she was about to explode. Laura's cries of pleasure was bringing Carmilla closer to the edge, and she thrusted harder and faster, digging her nails into the girls back, a little too hard as they left red half moon shaped on the humans tanned skin, one was a little deep, and a bubble of blood formed, and began to drip down Laura's back, down to her ass cheek. Laura moaned loudly, she was in pain, but it added to the pleasure somehow, and she felt herself teetering on the edge. Carmilla looked down at the blood as the scent hit her like a ton of bricks, and she felt the growl in the back of her throat get louder. She closed her eyes as she continued to thrust, and she composed herself by blocking out the smell of Laura's blood.

"Cum now baby, I need you to cum."

Carmilla was going at such a fast pace Laura couldn't catch her breath, the desk shook and Laura's computer monitor fell backwards with a loud crash and Laura was amazed by the force of Carmilla's thrusting. Laura felt her orgasm hit her and the feeling in her stomach spread throughout her lower body, and she couldn't breathe as she felt Carmilla cry out as well, her gasps and groans becoming louder.

"Fuck! fuck I'm cumming Laura!"

Carmilla did one last hard thrust, and she felt herself finally tumble off the edge and into the ocean of pleasure that had waited for her all day. The noises Carmilla made would have alarmed Laura had she not been in the middle of a mind blowing orgasm herself. Both girls climaxed together, legs shaking, and breathing ragged. Laura's legs went from under her, and Carmilla didn't let the girl fall. They stayed still for a few moments, Carmilla felt the burning die down, but not completely vanish. Her fangs stopped aching, and she felt herself leave the haze she was in. She looked down at Laura, her back was scratched and bleeding, her hair ruffled and she was breathing hard. Carmilla felt a twinge of guilt as she gently leant down and kissed the marks she'd left on her human, and she run her hands tenderly over Laura's stomach.

"Are you okay?"

Carmilla asked in a soft voice, planting a gentle kiss on the girls cheek. Laura smiled and whimpered slightly as Carmilla slowly slid out of her, and she felt herself being lifted, and placed down on Carmilla's soft sheets. She was in a daze, and she looked up at Carmilla, who'd removed the strap on and lay naked next to her, stroking her hands through her hair, her eyes no longer the same colour as the evening sun, but the colour of ebony wood, what Laura was used to.

"I'm...wow..."

Carmilla blushed and laughed slightly as she nuzzled into the girls neck, listening to the girls heart beat slow down, and her breathing return to normal. Carmilla felt her own heart beat again, the gentle thump matched Laura's, and they lay in each others arms for a few peaceful moments. Laura looked over at her bed and seen all packets of cookies again, and she looked back up at Carmilla who had her eyes closed, basking in Laura's warmth.

"Carm...you never told me how you got all those cookies?"

Carmilla smirked and felt a laugh bubble in her throat, but she suppressed it as she opened her eyes, Laura's soft hazel irises were shining with curiosity, and Carmilla found it endearing. 

"Lets just say...I won't be going back in the store."

Laura's jaw dropped and she sat up on her elbow, now eye level with the vampire.

"You stole! Carmilla that's against the law! You know they can look on the security tapes and see you do that! Then what huh? Have your annoyingly gorgeous face plastered all over shop windows? Carmilla Karnstein the cookie criminal? Why didn't you just-"

Carmilla was done with Laura's rambling, and shut her up with a swift kiss on the lips. Laura sighed into the kiss and Carmilla rested her hand on Laura's cheek, gently pecking her lips again. Laura stopped talking and felt her cheeks flush crimson. Carmilla rested her head back on the pillow, Laura leaning down and laying her head on the vampires chest, listening to the almost inaudible heartbeat of the vampire.

"I didn't know what flavour you liked, or what brand...and I know you were out of cookies...so I ummm...improvised..."

Carmilla felt Laura shift, and a pair of honey coloured eyes appeared from the sea of blonde hair that was in the way. 

"You call theft improvising?"

Carmilla looked down, fidgeting with Laura's hair, she looked like a school child who'd just been shouted at by a teacher, and Laura felt the twinge of guilt it caused, and then realised Carmilla was still getting used to things, and she wasn't thinking straight because of her hormones. Laura smiled and kissed Carmilla again, running her hand down the vampires chest.

"I'm sorry, thanks for thinking about me."

Carmilla smiled and run her hands through Laura's hair, scratching her scalp as she did so.

"I always think of you..."

Laura gulped and they locked eyes, and the love they felt for each other was the realest thing either of them have ever felt. Laura felt Carmilla wrap her arms around the girl, and they rested each others foreheads together, looking into one another's eyes. The room was silent, nothing but the scent of their previous  _activities_ and Carmilla heard a low rumble, and then looked down at the smaller girl in her arms. Laura rested her hand on her stomach and Carmilla laughed as she watched the girl turn and eye the cookies on her own bed.

"Hungry, cupcake?"

Laura jumped up quickly, almost diving onto her bed to grab the packets of cookies, shovelling them into her arms and quickly running back over to Carmilla's bed, getting back into the warmth of it. 

"I'm starved, sex really does take it out of you..."

Carmilla's eyes darkened as she watched the girl unwrap a packet of chocolate chip cookies and take a bite out of one. 

"It does, especially when it's sex like the sex we just had."

Laura blushed once again and averted her eyes from the vampire who was currently giving her the seduction eyes. Laura rolled her eyes and ripped open another packet. 

"You don't need to give me the seduction eyes Carm, just take one."

Both girls smiled at each other, and Carmilla reached up and taken the half eaten cookie from Laura's mouth and popped it into her own. Laura pouted and the looked of disbelief plagued her eyes.

"Ohh Carm! There's like a mountain of packs here, and you wanted mine?-"

Carmilla cut the girl off with a boisterous laugh and she lay on her back, looking at Laura who all of a sudden had a certain gleam in her eye, one that excited Carmilla. Carmilla felt Laura crawl on top of her, and she en laced her fingers with the vampires, who's eyes became pitch black, and she licked her lips.

"I think it's pay back for you, Miss Karnstein."

Carmilla laughed again, then Laura leant down and planted a passionate kiss on the vampires lips.

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more fluff than smut I guess, it's not so long either (sorry). I've been busy with work and studying so I haven't really had the time to be on here. 
> 
> So Carm's really possessive sometimes, and Laura kinda likes it.

Laura gripped the bed sheets as she felt her fourth orgasm tingle throughout the lower part of her tummy, and rushing down her thighs, forcing her eyes to close as she held her mouth open in a noiseless scream. She shook and sputtered Carmilla's name, as the vampires very skilled fingers worked their magic in and out of her.

"Holy fuck, oh god!"

Laura shrieked as her thighs tightened around the brunettes head, and she heard Carmilla chuckle and gently lick up Laura's slick, wet heat. Laura felt the last few spasms in her stomach recede, and her whole body relaxed. She panted as sweat dripped down her neck, and her stomach heaved up and down. Laura lazily looked down to where the vampire was, kissing up her thighs, her pale hands outstretched as they made their way up Laura's front, then rested besides the blondes head. Carmilla was now on top of the human, smiling down at her. Laura watched the vampire bite her moist lip, and then pressed her body against Laura's, catching Laura's lips with hers, giving the blonde a slow, passionate kiss. Laura hardly had the energy to move, and her body ached with all of the sex they'd been having lately. Carmilla was still in heat, and she had been for the past three days. Everyday since she'd first told Laura she was on heat, Carmilla had ravaged the girls body in anyway possible. They'd fucked in the bathroom, on both beds, the floor, up the walls, hell Carmilla even seduced the prim and proper Laura to fuck outside. Laura hadn't been really adventurous when it came to sex, as her previous girlfriends had been really vanilla. Not that Laura didn't like vanilla, but it was all the girl new. But ever since Carmilla had opened up Laura in more ways than one, and showed Laura things she hadn't even imagined in her wildest fantasies, the human was just as insatiable as the vampire. Carmilla's eyes blazed a furious amber, a brilliant colour that only showed when she was turned on in heat. Laura smiled up at the pale girl, who's breathing was ragged and eyes were wild with lust. 

"I don't think I can cum any more today."

Laura said in a worn out voice, a slight smirk playing upon her velvet lips. The vampire grinned and traced a black finger nailed index finger down the humans warm, sweaty torso, and Laura had full view of the girls razor sharp fangs. 

"I haven't even started with you my darling, I want to fuck you all night."

Laura's stomach managed to do flips, but the rest of her body couldn't respond. She was utterly exhausted. Carmilla began to plant kisses down Laura's neck, the vampires cool hands gripped at Laura's plump bottom. Laura giggled and pushed the girl back gently.

"I'm serious Carm, I'm exhausted, I am only human, remember?"

Carmilla reluctantly detached her lips from the human girls skin and looked down on her.  _God, she's beautiful. How is she even mine?_

Carmilla thought to herself as she traced her fingers down the humans cheek, then run her thumb over the girls soft lips. She counted the small splashing of freckles on her nose, and then she realised Laura had a puzzled facial expression. Carmilla found that adorable, also.

"Carm...why are you staring at me like a maniac?"

Carmilla was lost in Laura's beauty, but snapped out of it when she heard the girls voice. Carmilla smiled and kissed the girls nose.

"Because this maniac is in love with a human named Laura Hollis."

Laura felt her cheeks flush, and she fidgeted with Carmilla's hair, not being able to hold Carmilla's fiery gaze. Carmilla lay on top of Laura so their hips touched and she watched the humans eyebrows furrow, and she sucked in a pained breath. Laura flinched and so did Carmilla, sitting up quickly, her eyes scanned the humans body, wondering what she'd done to cause the girl pain.

"What? What did I do? Are you alright?"

The vampire sounded panicked as she searched the girls body, and her eyes set on Laura's hips, tinged blue and green with bruises from when she'd fucked Laura over the desk. Laura was blushing, she then let out a light chuckle and cupped the vampires face.

"Babe, I'm fine, I'm just still a little tender down there...remember?"

Carmilla's panic subsided and she bit down on her lip. She couldn't help but feeling slightly guilty for all the marks she'd left on the human though, and she run her hands tenderly over the humans soft skin.

"I forgot...I guess fucking you over the desk is a definite no for tonight then?"

Laura laughed loudly and playfully slapped Carmilla's bare shoulder, rolling over as she hid her face in her yellow pillow. Carmilla smirked and kissed Laura's shoulder as the girl laughed.

"You're unbelievable, you know that right?"

Laura asked as she chuckled, clearing her throat as she looked up at Carmilla, her glowing eyes filled with amusement. Carmilla gently kissed Laura's cheek and inhaled her sweet scent, nuzzling into the warm human as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Yes, I do know that actually...but that still doesn't answer my question."

Laura lay on her back, chuckling as she poked Carmilla in the side.

"Definitely not tonight, I'm still too sore."

Carmilla tilted her head and gently kissed her way up Laura's cheek. 

"Aww, still sore?"

She rubbed Laura's hips softly, and Laura loved it when the vampire was affectionate with her. Gently touching her and whispering things to her. It made Laura fall in love with the brunette all over again.

"Mhmm, so the desk is absolutely out of the question tonight."

Carmilla chuckled and continued placing soft kisses on Laura's neck, being gentle with her hands as they rested on the blondes bruised hips. Laura felt herself become wet again, and she knew it was because of how tender Carmilla was being, and even though they'd basically fucked each other all day, Carmilla's gentle side never failed to arouse Laura in ways she couldn't explain. Laura's breathing increased and she gulped, and Carmilla leant up to look at her human, looking ever so pleased with herself. Laura closed her eyes and sighed,  _Blast her super smell and super hearing! Stupid vampire..._

"I take it you're no longer exhausted?"

Carmilla asked in a sultry tone, her fingers linger around Laura's sex, not touching until Laura told her to. Laura didn't answer, she was stubborn as hell, and she wasn't going to give in so easily. Carmilla smirked as she realised Laura was challenging her, and Carmilla felt her arousal grow, and she grew excited. Carmilla bit down on her own lip, and slowly brought her hands up towards Laura's subtle breasts, cupping them softly.

"I like it when you challenge me cupcake, but we both know who wins here."

Laura let a groan escape her lips as she felt Carmilla flick her thumbs over her nipples, and Laura subconsciously let her legs part even more. Carmilla became more aroused as she felt Laura part her legs, and she shuffled so she could press her crotch to Laura's.

"Mmmm, you really don't know how good you smell to me right now."

Carmilla husked as she massaged Laura's breasts, leaning down to suck hickies onto Laura's collar bones. Laura closed her eyes and whimpered, her hips canting up towards Carmilla. Carmilla breathed hard in Laura's ear, and she could feel how soaked Laura was, and it aroused her to no end. 

"Baby just tell me you want it, let me touch you, I want to feel how wet you are, I want to taste you."

Carmilla's eyes shone brightly, and Laura nodded her head quickly, biting her own lip as she parted her legs more to let Carmilla do as she pleases. 

"Yes Carm, please touch me I'm so wet for you."

Carmilla felt her breath leave her body, and closed her eyes, composing herself. 

"Good girl."

Carmilla said as she kissed down Laura's body, hearing the human moan as she just  _loved_ being called a good girl. Carmilla run her tongue through Laura's soaked pussy and sucked her clit, gently rubbing Laura's legs as she felt the human entangle her fingers in her hair. Laura let out a rather loud moan, and Carmilla hummed her approval.

"Oh baby, that's it!"

Laura whimpered as she felt Carmilla's tongue slowly lick over her clit, her fingers pushing themselves into her wet heat. Laura felt herself cumming already, and her pussy was so tender that what Carmilla was doing felt oddly different, but heightened her pleasure even more.

"Fuck Carm, keep doing that I'm so close."

Carmilla had the urge to grip Laura hard and flip her over, the roughly fuck her until she screamed. But Laura was sore right now, and she knew the girl needed to be softly touched and Carmilla was more than willing to show her softer side to Laura. But only Laura, no one else would ever see this side of Carmilla. Carmilla was then by Laura's ear, her fingers gently massaging Laura just at the right pace to keep her teetering on the edge. 

"Tell me you're mine cupcake, I wanna hear you say it."

Laura was taken back slightly by what Carmilla was saying, but it excited her and she let a moan slip from her lips as she felt Carmilla fuck her a little harder.

"I'm yours Carm, only yours."

Carmilla growled in her ear, and she picked up her pace.

"No one can touch you here but me, understand?"

Carmilla's eyes burned, and her tone sounded possessive. Carmilla was breathing hard and Laura nodded fanatically, her eyes then snapping shut as she came on Carmilla's fingers. Carmilla watched her human cum hard, her voice cracking as she'd moaned so much that day due to Carmilla's talented fingers and tongue. Laura was panting and she opened her eyes to watch Carmilla who was looking down on her like a maniac again, it almost looked like she was reading a book, studying her every move. It used to unnerve Laura when Carmilla would stare at her like that, but now she understood the love Carmilla had for her, and it was endearing to know that Carmilla found her so fascinating. Laura almost felt like she was not good enough for the gorgeous, intelligent vampire who could have her pick of any girl at Silas, but she chose Laura. She loved Laura, and no other girl in the world could tear her gaze away from her beloved human, not even for a second. Carmilla felt her heart beat again, and she then lay next to Laura on her side, running her hands gently through Laura's blonde hair. 

"So...that was...different?"

Laura asked, messing with the sheets as she looked down. She didn't know she felt about Carmilla's possessive side, but in a way she loved it, but another side of her hated being owned. She was a human after all, she wasn't some thing that could just be owned. But she knew Carmilla would never objectify Laura in such ways, and when she felt Carmilla shift, she almost felt stupid for saying anything.

"Sorry...I know you don't want any possessive vampire crap...It's just-"

Laura cut Carmilla off by hushing her, running her hands through Carmilla's hair and then cupping her cheek.

"It's okay...I know you don't mean it that way...it was kinda hot...actually..."

Carmilla smirked and kissed Laura's cheek, resting her face right next to Laura's.

"I'm glad you like it...but it's just sex talk...I get caught up in the moment...and..."

Laura giggled at the vampires babbling, and Carmilla looked down at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Something funny, creampuff?"

Laura nodded and pecked Carmilla's lips.

"Who's rambling now, huh?"

Carmilla nudged Laura's leg with her own, and wrapped her arms around the human, both of them laughing as they embraced in each others warmth. 

 

...


End file.
